Char: Hummingbird
by CharEternal
Summary: A teen girl wakes up to find that she has the abilities to summon objects and people.


**I don't own +Anima. I am writing this for fun. On A03 it is called Char:Eternal, mainly because I don't plan on separating the series there.**

Tanned fingers brushed against my hand. I lifted my Kaleidoscopic eyes and stared into the boy's brown ones. Naivety...Such naivety. A part of me pitied him, he wouldn't survive in the world. He and his tar colored wings of innocence as they wrapped around me and brought me close. I didn't love him. He loved me.

Char shuddered awake from the somewhat confusing dream. A ball of sorrow and confusion forming in her stomach. A feeling of guilt that she didn't need. Something she didn't do. Coor is forever a twelve year old boy, not the fifteen-sixteen year old boy she saw in her dreams. She was kind of happy for it or else her dream-self would be a total pedophile.

A hand wrapped around her head before she could think anymore. Holy shit! Char's mind went completely blank. She had never been in this situation before. She was flipped around and the warm brown eyes from her dream were there, except they were no longer warm. Cold,empty. His black wings spread out from his back, he looked dark and scary. It scared Char somewhat.

"How did I get here? What did you do to me!" His voice deep, and harsh. Anger seemed to seep from his skin and Char winced as his hand tightened around her mouth before snatching his hand away from her. Char stumbled just a little bit.

Char gained her footing, her black hair falling back into her face from it's once tucked in position. "Who the hell are you! Why the fuck are you in my house!" Just because he looked like Cooro, didn't mean he was Cooro. Cosplay is a thing ya know.

Brown eyes clashed with her silverish blue-purple ones. He seemed to calm down and tried to rationally explain his side. "My name is Cooro..I am from Astaria. Why am I here!" His last sentence a bit forceful.

"I don't fucking know okay, but if you are who you think you are, flap your wings." No cosplayer could make actual wings, well maybe electronic ones, but nowhere near what Cooro could do in the manga...You know, fly.

Cooro stared at her like Char was crazy, but his black wings flapped at a slow pace. The loose papers in her room started to scatter. Char raised her hands in a motion to stop, Cooro did as she stared at him in awe. It was him...Older...Actually cute?

"You're really him!"Char began to hysterically laugh until tears made their way out of her eyes. "I must be crazy or hallucinating, but if I'm not then, I just entered my own epically amazing fanfiction didn't I?" She knew Cooro had no shitty clue on what the hell Char was talking about but, he just went with it. At least slightly.

"I believe I am who I say I am, now where am I?" Cooro was obviously smarter than his fourteen year old counterpart. Growing another three years at least, well, it would do that to you. His black hair was as wild as ever, and he had chopped off his braid. He grew to at least 5'9, meaning he was three inches taller than Char was. His height wasn't the most intimidating thing about him, obviously, but the bulging muscles of his arms were something to be feared.

Char calmed down, "Your much farther away from Astaria than what you'd think. This is on planet Earth, specifically the United States, even more so, Grimsby, Georgia. In a whole other dimension."

Cooro's eyes widened and his expression grew angry. "Do you really think I'm going to believe something like that!" He voice was roaring by now.

"Maybe, probably not." Char knew that him seeing their technology would work. It worked in the fanfictions, didn't it? "But I'll show you something. Something that won't exist in your world for another hundred years."

She quickly grabbed his hand before he could process anything she said and pulled him through the hallway and into the living room. The large window in the room showed the people in their automobiles, heading to work.

"Woah." One word gave Char enough information that he now believed her, albeit shocked.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about my world, at least until we get you home." Char sat him down on the conveniently placed couch..It was the living room after all.

* * *

"So you're still in school?" Cooro seemed rather amused by this as he let a wide smile fall onto his face.

Char's cheeks burned red as she muttered, "It's not funny. All kids have to go to school, besides the ones that dropped out, but they don't matter."

"I had a rare education because of the church. Not a lot of kids got that back in my home-" His words stopped short as a pained look entered his eyes. Cooro missed his home. He had been at the other world for nearly two hours. It was one thing to travel his homeland, but another to be sent so far.

Char laid her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She wished she could say she knew what it felt like, but she didn't. She wasn't an orphan, She hadn't suddenly drifted away to a whole other dimension, with no one but a stranger. "I'm sorry" Char said softly.

Cooro didn't say anything, too lost in his memories. Things had happened after apparently his series had ended. They had changed so much.

Husky had raised a rebellion. Nana had become a mother way too early. Senri...Senri died of an attack. He had died with a smile though, at the release of a hell-filled life. That was the cause of Husky's rebellion.

Cooro's Flashback-

 _Husky's silver hair draped across his aqua colored eyes as he stared downward, tears flowing from them. "Senri didn't deserve to die! He never harmed anyone, he wouldn't hurt a fly, and yet...They couldn't see anything but these marks." His voice started to break..."Because they couldn't see out of their own asses." He started to sound so hurt, so angry._

 _Cooro didn't do anything but listen as Husky dropped to the grass. They had just finished burying Senri under the rare Cherry blossom tree he always sat under, thinking and drawing._

 _" I'm gonna kill them all Cooro. I'll kill all who have ever harmed one of us out of sheer ignorance." Husky spoke bitterly._

 _Cooro looked at him alarmed, Husky was speaking crazily. Killing was wrong, no matter what._

 _Two friends separated that day, and in a matter of months, hundreds of people ,+Anima or not, had started to rebel._

* * *

Cooro found himself back in back into reality, with Char staring at him, her eyes..'Such unusual eyes' Cooro found himself thinking. It was odd to see them so worried about him. Not a lot of people did that, especially when he was who he was and when she's a stranger.

"Thank you." Cooro found himself saying. She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For caring." It was blunt, but the child in Cooro was there. The longing for some sort of emotion besides anger and hate, it was there.


End file.
